A Hundred 10 Worded Tales
by Enn Arr
Summary: 1. She arrived in a flurry of power and ancient magic. — A hundred 10 worded tales inspired by Seph Meadowes’ EdwardHermione Drabbles. The idea and concept is not mine but hers. I only own the plot. [Hermione Granger x James Potter] REPUBLISHED & COMPLETE
1. Part One to Fifty

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**So, I read _100 EdwardHermione Drabbles_ by _Seph Meadows_ and then decided I wanted to do one ****as well. And since I missed JaMione, I decided to write about them. The concept of this story is entirely hers but I own the plot. Enjoy! ~ NR xx**

**Edit Note: Okay. I deleted this story after three days of publishing it because a guest reviewer threatened to report me for stealing this story although I haven't stolen anything at all. Driven by fear of being reported, I deleted this story immediately but then I checked the forum that the guest had threatened to report me to and I haven't found my name. That's when I realized that I've been played with. So, yes, I'm publishing this again. Now I'm being silly for believing that threat when it was by a guest reviewer (he/she hadn't have the decency to review about reporting me by his/her username). The concept and idea is not mine and I acknowledged that but the plot is mine. So...**

* * *

**1.) Arrival**

She arrived in a flurry of power and ancient magic.

* * *

**2.) First Look**

"Harry?" She asked.

"I'm not Harry. I'm James."

She fainted.

* * *

**3.) Introduction**

"Hi! I'm James Potter. What's your name?"

"Leave me alone."

* * *

**4.) Identity**

She was Hermione Granger and she came from the future.

* * *

**5.) Erase**

"The future will erase you the longer you stay here."

* * *

**6.) Explosion**

The news spread like wildfire: someone blew up Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**7.) Gryffindor**

James clapped slowly, watching as Hermione sat away from him.

* * *

**8.) Marauders**

They were clever, creative, and a pain in her arse.

* * *

**9.) Sirius**

Younger Sirius was just as annoying as the older one.

* * *

**10.) Peter**

Hermione couldn't spot the man who betrayed his best friends.

* * *

**11.) Remus**

He was the only person she could tolerate without screaming.

* * *

**12.) James**

Her heart twinged as she remembered that he wasn't Harry.

* * *

**13.) Lily**

Hermione didn't think that Harry's eyes were ever that bright.

* * *

**14.) Choices**

She didn't have a choice. It pained her to stay.

* * *

**15.) Hermione**

James never met someone as infuriating and fascinating as her.

* * *

**16.) Thoughts**

He frowned, wondering why he was suddenly thinking of her.

* * *

**17.) Weird**

"She's weird, isn't she?"

"Why?"

"I think she's avoiding me."

* * *

**18.) Stalker**

Taking off his Invisibility Cloak, James smiled sheepishly.

Hermione glared.

* * *

**19.) Eyes**

"You have the saddest eyes that I had ever seen."

* * *

**20.) Want**

All he wanted was to make her feel happy again.

* * *

**21.) Pranks**

He snickered as Hermione glared at him, her hair pink.

* * *

**22.) Retaliation**

He sported pig snout and donkey ears the next day.

* * *

**23.) War**

Hogwarts dubbed it as the _'Greatest Prank War of 1976'._

* * *

**24.) Path**

James didn't noticed how much his feelings changed along the way.

* * *

**25.) Hair**

He thought her frizzy hair in the morning was endearing.

* * *

**26.) Envy**

It really wasn't fair that Remus could easily approach her.

* * *

**27.) Jealousy**

He was thinking of breaking every bone in Padfoot's hand.

* * *

**28.) Nicely**

"As your friend, I'm asking you nicely: don't touch her."

* * *

**29.) Symptoms**

His heart jumped, his mouth dried, and he felt lightheaded.

* * *

**30.) Infatuation**

He was thinking of messy haired children with honey eyes.

* * *

**31.) Hazel**

"James is staring at you."

Hermione looked and met hazel.

* * *

**32.) Curls**

He wanted to bury his fingers into her soft curls.

* * *

**33.) Change**

Hermione bit her lower lip. Something was changing, but what?

* * *

**34.) Obvious**

James didn't bother hiding the fact that he watched her.

* * *

**35.) Gossip**

_"—heard that James isn't courting Lily anymore."_

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

**36.) Flowers**

Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Someone left flowers on her chair.

* * *

**37.) Question**

"Hey, Hermione! Want to go out with me?" James grinned.

* * *

**38.) Deaf**

She pretended that she didn't hear him then ignored him.

* * *

**39.) Chase**

_So, it begins, _James thought, determined to follow after her.

* * *

**40.) Oppugno**

Everyone witnessed James screaming as birds chased and attacked him.

* * *

**41.) Blessing**

"I won't be mad if you accept him," Lily promised.

* * *

**42.) Bewildered**

_What?_ Hermione gaped, unable to speak, as Lily walked away.

* * *

**43.) Future**

She thought of the future, wondering what will happen now.

* * *

**44.) Daydream**

_'Oh, yes, Hermione—'_

"Mr. Potter!"

James abruptly stood up, blushing.

* * *

**45.) Memories**

The longer she stayed, the more memories started to fade.

* * *

**46.) Wishes**

"What do you wish for Christmas?" Lily asked.

"A cat."

* * *

**47.) Crookshanks**

Staring at Hermione's grateful smile, James ignored the cat's glares.

* * *

**48.) Oblivious**

Hermione never knew the Crookshanks induced scratches on James' hands.

* * *

**49.) Moving On**

As time passed by, the pain in her chest lessened.

* * *

**50.) Relief**

He wasn't Harry and this time, it filled her with relief.

**TBC...**


	2. Part Fifty-One to One Hundred

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

**51.) Lines**

"Are you a witch? Because you bewitched me."

Silence.

Then—

* * *

**52.) Laughter**

James remembered fondly the first time he heard her laugh.

* * *

**53.) Playful**

James blew her a kiss. Hermione sent him a hex.

* * *

**54.) Denial**

They teased her relentlessly but she still denied liking him.

* * *

**55.) Live**

This wasn't her life but that shouldn't stop her from living.

* * *

**56.) Touch**

The first touch of their lips was a complete accident.

* * *

**57.) Taste**

She tasted of sweet strawberries and Sugar Quills. It was addicting.

* * *

**58.) Blush**

Since their first kiss, Hermione blushed whenever their eyes connected.

* * *

**60.) Unforgivable**

"JAMES POTTER! END THIS HEX ON MY BOOK THIS INSTANT!"

* * *

**61.) Forgiveness**

Hermione sighed. "I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

* * *

**62.) Library**

"I'll give you the world!"

She just wanted the library.

* * *

**63.) Smile**

These feelings were because of the books, not his smile!

* * *

**64.) Falling**

She knew that she was slowly, gradually, falling in love.

* * *

**65.) Patronus**

Hermione coughed, choked, and her eyes widened.

"A— a _doe_?!"

* * *

**66.) Confusion**

James didn't understand why she was pushing him away again.

* * *

**67.) Fast**

She thought it was too fast and she was scared.

* * *

**68.) Fear**

"What are you so afraid of?!"

Hermione said quietly, "You."

* * *

**69.) Truth**

"Wait, what?! Fluffy? Order of what? Son? _Krum_?!" James sputtered.

* * *

**70.) Without**

"The thing is I can't imagine a future without you."

* * *

**71.) Anymore**

She didn't have to run away, not from him, not anymore.

* * *

**72.) Kiss**

His kiss felt like magic and freedom, and second chances.

* * *

**73.) Harry**

"Were you in love with—?"

"What? _No_. Ew."

James snickered.

* * *

**74.) Ron**

"What about—?"

"Well, it could have been, but no."

"Oh."

* * *

**75.) Ghosts**

Sometimes he felt like competing with ghosts of her past.

* * *

**76.) Happiness**

"I'm happy now, James, because of you. Please stop worrying."

* * *

**77.) Date**

"I was wondering— uh, if— Will you— Err..."

"Merlin, yes."

* * *

**78.) Forward**

She could only go forward — at least she's not alone.

* * *

**79.) Events**

"We'll have our own version of events in our future."

* * *

**80.) Forever**

In her heart, she will remember all of them forever.

* * *

**81.) Official**

It didn't take a long time for them to become official.

* * *

**82.) Story**

Their love story started with hexes and ended with kisses.

* * *

**83.) Gift**

"His name is Bambi."

She gave him a stuffed otter.

* * *

**84.) Plans**

Graduate, become a famous Auror, and marry Hermione Granger after.

* * *

**85.) Redemption**

Hermione would stop history from repeating itself — starting with Peter.

* * *

**86.) Anniversary**

One year wasn't enough time to show her his love.

* * *

**87.) Detention**

It's embarrassing that her record was ruined because of PDA.

* * *

**88.) Proposal**

He ripped his trousers in front of everyone when he knelt.

* * *

**89.) Diamond**

The diamond ring in her finger sparkled whenever she moved.

* * *

**90.) Hunting**

"We destroy the horcruxes, we finally end this bloody war."

* * *

**91.) Horcrux**

_"I will never—"_

"Don't listen!"

"—_love you!"_

"SHUT _UP!_"

_SLAM!_

* * *

**92.) Finished**

Once it was over, James pulled Hermione and snogged her.

* * *

**93.) Eloped**

All they needed was each other and a ministry official.

* * *

**94.) Wander**

James' eyes wandered down her—

"My eyes are up here."

* * *

**95.) Husband**

It felt weird calling him that.

It also felt right.

* * *

**96.) Children**

"We are not having seven children!"

"But— Quidditch team—"

"_NO_!"

* * *

**97.) Green**

Hermione smiled when she saw Lily's son's eyes were green.

* * *

**98.) Eight**

After threats of body dismemberment, both settled for eight kids.

* * *

**99.) Time**

She cried when there was no Hermione Granger in 1979.

* * *

**100.) Love**

"I love you until the end of time and beyond."

* * *

**A/N: Well! That's it! I had fun writing this piece, that was for sure. I'm not gonna lie and say that it was easy because it wasn't. It was harder than I thought but I'm proud that I've managed it!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**~ NR xx**


End file.
